


Stars Pass Us By

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Firefly
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Also Because I Said So, F/M, Kaylee and Simon Get Married, M/M, Serenity (2005) Never Happened, Somebody Give Wash Some Damn Cake, This Was Very Weird To Write, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: It's the day of Simon and Kaylee's wedding. Jayne watches their vows, and feels something twist in his heart. Not that he would ever admit it.AO3 Facebook Challenge prompt: Old Fandom, NOTP, Fix-It AU





	Stars Pass Us By

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Like it says in the tags, this was weird to write. But Kaylee is pretty adorable, so there's that.  
> Hope you like it!

Stars Pass Us By

The day of Simon and Kaylee’s wedding was the most romantic _luh-suh _Jayne had even witnessed. They said their vows in the transformed cargo hold of _Serenity. _____

_____ _

Preacher Book smiled as he said the words “You are now joined, in soul and in spirit.”

_____ _

Everyone clapped, getting to their feet. A wolf-whistle from Wash prompted a stern look from Zoe, but other than that, the moment was perfect.

_____ _

Not according to Jayne of course. This was a _rutting _waste of time in his opinion. He could be out there, stealing cool stuff, but instead he was stuck here.__

_______ _ _ _

Shepherd came to stand next to Jayne, and they watched the happy couple talk and laugh with the gathered crowd.

_______ _ _ _

“Who are all these people anyway?” Jayne said.

_______ _ _ _

“Most of them are Inara’s guests. She invited people she trusts.”

_______ _ _ _

Kaylee glanced at them over her shoulder and waved excitedly.

_______ _ _ _

Shepherd smiled and waved back, while Jayne gave a small nod.

_______ _ _ _

“Are you not happy for them?” The preacher asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

_______ _ _ _

“What are you talkin’ about, ‘course I’m happy for them.”

_______ _ _ _

“Is it because they have found love, and you have not? Are you jealous?”

_______ _ _ _

“No!” Jayne looked anywhere but Shepherd, fixing his eyes on the ceiling.

_______ _ _ _

“I see.”

_______ _ _ _

“Hey, guys! Cake!” Wash called.

_______ _ _ _

“Also courtesy of Inara.” Shepherd muttered to Jayne.

_______ _ _ _

The cake sat on a wooden crate that somebody had placed a frilly tablecloth over. The cake itself was beautifully made, covered in white icing. On the top layer, the words “I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you”.

_______ _ _ _

The crowd went awwwwed at the sweet message, and Kaylee blushed at the loving look Simon gave her.

_______ _ _ _

They were truly a perfect match, Jayne thought sadly. Then he scoffed. They were tied down now. Wouldn’t be able to do anything fun. Served them right for making such a stupid decision.

_______ _ _ _

Shepherd tapped him on the shoulder. “Follow me.”

_______ _ _ _

“Why?” Jayne snapped.

_______ _ _ _

“Just for a moment.”

_______ _ _ _

The preacher led the way to the bridge, overlooking the stars.

_______ _ _ _

“What do you want, Preacher?”

_______ _ _ _

“I wanted to get you away from the proceedings. You appeared upset.”

_______ _ _ _

“Yeah, well, I’m fine.”

_______ _ _ _

“Are you now.”

_______ _ _ _

Jayne met Shepherd’s gaze, unable to look away.

_______ _ _ _

A flash of light beyond the glass caught their attention. A shooting star. They watched it blink out of existence, not saying a word. They didn’t have to.

_______ _ _ _

Shepherd took Jayne’s hand, and Jayne didn’t pull away.

_______ _ _ _

They watched the stars, hand in hand.

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly swearing translations  
> Luh-suh:Garbage  
> Rutting: Fucking  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
